fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Luna Amatsugo
Luna Amatsugo (天津碁 ルナ Amatsugo Runa; Literally meaning Dwelling on Heaven's Board) is a young, female of the Desperados Guild. She was formerly part of the guild known as Lochness Teeth Guild, who were destroyed by a number of lead by as it was believed they had the key to the awakening of . Though they were later disproven. Luna, in desire of revenge, found the Desperados Guild and eventually became a member, partnering with Artemis Reznik and Raziel considering their shared passion for hunting Dark Guilds. She is also taking part in the with Team Desperados. Appearance Luna is a youthful woman whose appearance is notable for its "bewildering" nature, in that she appears quite unorthodox for others her age. She holds a sense of fashion and eloquence that aren't present in others of her age group, causing her to have always been the "odd one out" in her group, until she joined Desperados, in which she began to get along with Priscilla White prominently due to their similar fashion sense and other traits. It is noted that Luna is quite a tall woman for her age, standing at a full 5'6, whilst having a relatively curved body but not having any particularly outstanding features. She generally appears to stand upright, with an air of confidence surrounding her. Such confidence is also visible within her facial expressions and structure, which is slightly ovular with pronounced cheeckbones and thin lips, accentuated by her dazzling red eyes. One of her most distinctive physical features is her extremely long, black hair, which is tied into two pigtails and curled an innumerable number of times in order to allow her Hair Magic to work effectively. Luna's attire is reminiscent of a gothic-lolita dress, something which was commented on by Artemis' initial observations of her. She weas a white dress shirt with frilled sleeves underneath a black blazer, along with a red tie that has various patterns adorned onto it. Underneath this, she wears a black skirt, frilled with white patterns, finishing the look. She wears similarly designed boots as well, with red lace rather than black, Personality Luna is an individual primarily characterized by her lack of concern for the actions she takes. Carefree and jovial at almost all times, Luna has a stark contrast with the rest of the guild who appear to still be traumatized by their losses, particularly Artemis Reznik.Golden Silence An example of this is clearly demonstrated by her interactions with other individuals, which appear to be casual and rather informal. Furthermore, she clearly demonstrates an element of so-called "sass," seen evidently through her utter rejection of Randall Flagg's advances, despite his senior position.Golden Silence Notably, she enjoys the concept of eloquence, much like Priscilla White, and demonstrated joy that she was one of the more civilized individuals of the guild, which can also be garnered from her appearance.Golden Silence Clearly rather blunt, Luna has a no-holds-barred approach to those who don't appear to show proper etiquette towards her. She will easily fire off subtle insults towards them, and will find humor in any comments done towards her.Dwelling in Chaos In addition, she is noted to find intrigue in the way other people respond to her antics, and especially enjoys when someone forces her to re-evaluate her opinion on them.Dwelling in Chaos This attitude is even placed in rather serious situations, an example of which is when she insulted Ariel Vardah's Shadow Field spell and later called her a "hag".The Serpent BitesCrying Moon However, Luna does demonstrate a serious side to her, particularly when it comes to her comrades. Due to the experiences she has gone through, Luna is very sincere when she acquires comrades, as seen at the end of her battle with Artemis, where she displayed genuine joy at the acceptance of Desperados.Dwelling in Chaos Furthermore, despite her limited time with them, she shows considerable concern for them as seen with her rescue of Almos Velius from the of Slithering Serpent, putting herself into a life-threatening situation as a result.The Serpent BitesCrying Moon Furthermore, she even consoled Almos regarding his position, stating that while he was useful, she didn't want to see him get hurt senselessly.The Serpent Bites In addition to this loyalty, Luna demonstrates a sense of self-preservation uncommon among those of her status. She doesn't back down even when the going gets tough, and utilizes her cunning to allow her to find an opportunity of escape at any given moment.Crying Moon She is quite an opportunist, and can differentiate between the pros and cons of something based on the situation she is in, showing a remarkably level-headed attitude even when placed into dangerous situations.Chasing CloudsBreaking the Cage History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Rebirth of the Past Saga *Golden Silence *Dwelling in Chaos *Beneath the Sea *Serpents and Demons *Flying Hawks *The Serpent Bites *Crying Moon *Chasing Clouds *Breaking the Cage |-| Roleplays = *Mission Accepted: Wolf In Sheep's Clothing (vs Midas Gold; Objective Cleared) |-| Grand Magic Games = *The Day Before :*False Desperation *The First Day Magic and Abilities Probability Magic (確率の魔法 Kakuritsu Mahō): Probability Magic is a unique magic that is seen in very few individuals. In essence, it does exactly what its name indicates, manipulate probability to a limited extent. However, it doesn't exactly "manipulate" probability, but rather, "quantifies" it. This is done through the use of a item that represents the concept of "chance", such as an item used in gambling, which in Luna's case, is the use of her Lunacy Dice. These dice are thrown away from Luna's being, rolling until a specific number from 1 - 6 is reached. Herein, the number that is chosen is representative of the chance that the Probability Magic wishes to influence upon its victim. A number closer to 6 is one that increases the fortune of a specific object or person proportionately, whilst a number closer to 1 decreases its fortune in the same way. Luna has shown unorthodox usage of this magic, and can even topple great structures through its usage.Dwelling in Chaos It appears that when the probability has been quantified, the magical aura of the individual goes black or white, to represent the varying scales of fortune they shall be victimized to.Dwelling in Chaos In addition to being capable of using this magic with a single die, she can employ multiple dice as a means to enhance the range and randomness of the outcome, to the point where she can simultaneously bring about good and ill-fortune in order to hamper an opponent's advantage.Mission Accepted: Wolf In Sheep's Clothing *'Unfortunate Certainty: Hammurabi's Principle' (気の毒確実:ハムラビの原則 Kinodoku Kakujitsu: Hamurabi no Gensoku): One of the most unusual spells in Luna's arsenal. Unlike the other spells of Probability Magic which quantify probability, but still have uncertainty within them, Luna utilizes complete certainty within this spell, causing it to have considerable backlashes towards the user. Luna, engulfing a die with the most negative probabilities in existence, throws it up towards her opponent. In turn, the die splits into six sections (each being one of its faces) and surrounds the opponent in a cubical shape. Following this, the die exploded in a magnificent impact of white light, causing absolute destruction in the environment it affects. However, as a direct consequence, all damage taken to the enemy is subsequently reflected on Luna's being, which is generally in the form of immense pain and convulsions.Crying Moon on display.]] Hair Magic (髪の魔法 Kami no Mahō): Hair Magic allows Luna to manipulate her hair magically in diverse ways. Its most useful application is within close-combat situations, as Luna's own inability to engage in close combat causes her to use Hair Magic as a substitute. Her hair is quite strong and fast, intercepting and subsequently negating an attack from Artemis' Palm Magic with notable ease.Dwelling in Chaos Also, she was shown to, quite easily, intercept attacks of Ariel Vardah multiple times, and knock out Lennart in a single blow.The Serpent Bites She has also shown competency with Hair Magic in unarmed combat, easily using it to propel her movements and assist her in defeating multiple armed guards.Breaking the Cage Beyond combat purposes, Luna enjoys using her hair as a means to conduct recreational activities with little strain on her part. An example of this would be at the Grand Magic Games, where she shaped her hair in the form of hands and waved to crowdThe First Day, clearly astonishing the audience. Moreover, Luna can manipulate her own hair from a distance by enhancing the range of her magical power, to the point where she can extend its length and manipulate it to form rope-like bindings.Mission Accepted: Wolf In Sheep's Clothing *'Hairball' (毛球, Kedama): A spell in which Luna surrounds the entirety of her body in a dense sphere of her own hair. She can cast this spell with enough speed to intercept multiple armed guards who were near her and with enough density to dissipate the effects of multiple spears used against her.Breaking the Cage and Dice Magic.]] Card Magic (魔法の札 (マジックカード) Majikku Kādo): Card Magic is a form of Holder Magic which allows for Luna to utilize magical cards in order to procure a variety of effects. It appears her own control over this magic extends to manipulating the cards telepathically as well.Dwelling in Chaos Notably, she can only use each spell once per battle before having to "recharge" the card at a later time.Mission Accepted: Wolf In Sheep's Clothing *'Fire and Ice' (氷火 Hyōka): Like its name indicates, Fire and Ice is a spell which, when utilized, creates a torrent of Fire Magic and Ice Magic respectively to overwhelm an opponent through conflicting energies. Before the full power of this spell could be seen, it was dispelled by Artemis.Dwelling in Chaos *'Dreams' (努 Yume): Dreams is a spell in which the card releases a large amount of magical power, blanketing her in a shield of sorts. The shield can last a significant period of time, evident by facing the entirety of Artemis' Fire Rune with notable ease.Dwelling in Chaos *'Sun' (太陽 Taiyō): A spell in which the card releases a large quantity of magic in a column of pure light, blinding anything in range and having the capability to destroy a potent Shadow Field spell quite easily.The Serpent Bites *'The Colossus' (コロスス Korosusu): By chanting the spell's name, Luna can summon a gigantic being from the card with enough strength to dissipate a shadow entity of similar stature. However, it appears to be only ephemeral in nature as it lasted for but a moment.Crying Moon Dice Magic (骰子の札, Daikoro no Mahō): : Luna has demonstrated to possess a high level of Eternano, enough to be able to combat against Ariel Vardah and Lennart simultaneously while protecting Almos from the dangers of Shadow Magic, all the while utilizing spells of notable power.The Serpent BitesFurthermore, she was shown to be strong enough to utilize a spell of magnitude enough to cover an expansive forest space without losing her life.Crying Moon *'Potent Magical Aura': She shows to possess a powerful magical aura, enough to be considered equivalent to Artemis' with no real doubt by the other mages. It is a fiery red with an electrical spark surrounding it.Dwelling in Chaos Hand to Hand Combatant: While not explored in great depth, Luna demonstrates enough competency in unarmed combat to combine it with her Hair Magic and acrobatic prowess to knock out large grunts quite easily. She enjoys using kicking motions.Breaking the Cage In her battle against Midas Gold, she displayed highly pronounced skill in the use of acrobatics in tandem with strong kicks in order to increase her momentum and land opportune critical hits, overcoming the limits of her own, somewhat average, physical strength.Mission Accepted: Wolf In Sheep's Clothing Enhanced Agility: Luna has shown to be surprisingly athletic, utilizing heightened reflexes and acrobatic potential to her advantage in battle.Dwelling in Chaos Furthermore, she can evade attacks from beings of a large size and unique magical makeup through her enhanced reflexes, before coordinating her attacks to counter them with ease.Crying Moon Even against opponents of supernatural origin, Luna is capable of avoiding attacks at the last second, ensuring that she is not forced into a situation where she must compromise her victory.Mission Accepted: Wolf In Sheep's Clothing Acrobatic Skill: Luna demonstrates the capability to perform high-speed and successive acrobatic feats of somersaults, flips and cartwheels, doing so with her ability in hand-to-hand combat to surprise her enemies despite lacking her Card Magic.Breaking the Cage Her acrobatic skills are further enhanced with the great malleability and strength of her Hair Magic, to the point where she could perform backflips to cover great distances simply by using her hair as a spring.Mission Accepted: Wolf In Sheep's Clothing Enhanced Endurance: Luna demonstrates an extraordinary amount of tolerance for pain. She was capable of dealing with an injury to her back by a tree and also tolerate an enormously painful convulsion that had buckled her knees and sent out waves of pain from her being. Even during this time, she could think logically and rationally.Crying Moon Furthermore, she also demonstrated the capability to perform high-level acrobatic feats despite being considerably injured from her battle with Ariel Vardah and being tied down with handcuffs and chains.Breaking the Cage Keen Intelligence: Luna quickly was able to rely on her sense perception and reasoning to deduce the mechanics behind various abilities utilized by her enemies, before countering them with notable precision and accuracy.The Serpent BitesCrying Moon She also appears to be confident enough in perceiving the attitudes and morals of others, and uses them advantageously to achieve her own goals.Crying Moon Furthermore, she demonstrates the capability to ascertain the most logical decision to go through after evaluating the possibilities within each optionChasing Clouds, and would have been successful in breaking out of Slithering Serpent if it weren't for the interruption of Lloyd Ōkabe.Breaking the Cage Luna has also demonstrated useful insight into situations on a larger scale, such as the Grand Magic Games, where her immediate reaction to being in such a tournament was to ascertain information, a plan that went quite well.False Desperation Against opponents of supernatural origin, Luna has shown to maintain her calm and exploit her resources carefully in order to tactfully land meaningful blows against an opponent. Moreover, she can easily determine when she is incapable of truthfully winning in a conflict and can instead reorient the nature of battles stemming from the achievement of certain outcomes back to those very outcomes in order to ascertain, what can be called, "victory."Mission Accepted: Wolf In Sheep's Clothing Trivia *Luna's appearance is based off Celestia Ludenberg from the series, Dangan Ronpa. *Luna's Card Magic spells are all named after different poems from numerous poets. *Luna's use of Probability Magic by her dice will be randomized by a random number generator in order to be fair in an RP situation. Quotes *(To Artemis Reznik) "So, are we going to begin, or are you just going to stand there like some idiot who has fallen head over heels for me?"Dwelling in Chaos *(Stating her resolve) "I will tolerate this pain...not for anyone else...but for myself. The world will be damned! I am not sacrificing myself, ever! My agony will become my weapon!"Crying Moon *(To Midas Gold) "Aren't we done here, Mr. Gold? I've proven to you the power of my generation by successfully restraining you, is this not true?"Mission Accepted: Wolf In Sheep's Clothing Behind the Scenes Creation & Conception Luna was conceptualized by the author after the pursuit of an interesting female lead who stands right beside the male leads and isn't overshadowed by either their personality traits or their abilities. Luna, specifically, is shown to parallel Artemis a great deal. This is seen primarily within their personality traits and motivations. While Artemis demonstrates absolute hatred towards Dark Guilds, he has a sense of morality and has instead abandoned his trust in others. On the contrary, Luna appears to trust others externally, while holding no morals when it comes to individuals who have bad reputations. In terms of abilities, I wished for a character who was an overall "Jack of All Trades" without it seemingly being tacked on. Hence, I chose the use of Probability and Card Magic, both of which fit with the image source and appeared to play in well with Luna's gambling nature. Furthermore, her use of Hair Magic is a means to reinforce Luna's femininity as a positive attribute, without giving her exceptional beauty like some other Shōnen beauties. To this extent, the author ensured Luna does not have a grand bust size like many of the women in Fairy Tail. References Category:Female Category:Females Category:LGBT Character Category:Desperados Category:Mage Category:Main Character Category:Team Desperados Category:Flocking Home Characters